


the gift

by escapedthesarlacc



Series: blow all the ashes down series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, No use of y/n, boba is father, discussions of past pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc
Summary: this was posted for my 500 followers celebration on tumblr, a sequel/update to “blow all the ashes down.”
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Series: blow all the ashes down series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152881
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	the gift

**Author's Note:**

> dinui [dee-NOO-ee] mean gift in Mando'a

Boba's face showed his exhaustion, no matter how hard he tried to conceal it. You weren't surprised. Dinui kept him constantly moving since she learned to walk. "DiDi," he pleaded, his gruff voice always soft when he spoke to his girl, "Please give that back to your buir."

Dinui's laugh was more of a shrill scream, followed by the sound of her little feet slapping the floor as she ran away. "DINUI!" Boba called before racing after her.

He returned a few moments later, his squirming daughter under one arm and a half-eaten cookie in his other hand. “No sweets before breakfast, little one,” he reprimanded as you reached out to take Dinui from him. 

Your daughter was a fighter through and through, born with too much of her father in her. Her big brown eyes and dark curls were even more proof of that and were even more apparent as she grew. You were always told you were nothing but a docile, agreeable child and Dinui was anything but. Everything seemed to upset her: her food was too cold, her foot was too hot. Her blankets were too tight, or there weren’t enough to keep her warm. The only thing that ever seemed to please her was her father. Mid-meltdown, when she had tears running down her sweet face, screaming loud enough to wake the dead, Boba had the ability to scoop her up and quiet her with a few low words in Mando’a. 

It amazed you, seeing how gently he held her, how he shared in the joys of her milestones, how he was so quick to lay on the floor with her to play with her dolls. For a man whose life had chewed him up and spit him out multiple times, his ability to remain soft and kind was evident now more than ever. 

You caught him more than once watching her sleep, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned in the doorframe. Dinui soundlessly slept on her stomach, her thumb in her mouth; a nasty habit you were trying to break. “Alright?” you said softly, gently touching his arm.

Boba turned to look at you, his dark eyes warm. His grunt was both an acknowledgment of your question and an answer. “She’s just fine, Bo,” you said, “She’ll be awake in a few hours and you’ll be wishing you got more sleep.”

“It’s fine,” he replied dismissively, his eyes still fixated on the sleeping form of his daughter.

You had been with Boba long enough to have heard plenty of stories of his father. Boba admitted the memories were hazy but he never forgot how Jango made him feel. He knew his father was busy, though at the time he wasn't exactly certain what he did, and was always coming and going from their apartment on Kamino. But no matter how exhausted he must have been, he never made Boba feel neglected or a burden. After hearing the stories from Boba, you wished you had the opportunity to meet Jango. His son seemed to have many of his traits but none greater than his devotion to his child. 

“Bo,” you said again, “I promise she will be there in the morning; you need your sleep.”

He let you take his hand and lead him back into the bedroom, his tired body sinking onto the bed. “I  _ was _ exhausted,” he said out loud, his body stretching out on your shared bed.

“I know,” you replied, crawling in next to him before pulling the sheet over both of you.

Boba pulled you close to him. You always slept better in his arms, his warmth and scent reminding you he was still here. “You are so good to her,” you mumbled into his chest.

His scars had healed over, leaving a mapwork of textured skin across his entire body. Although Boba said nothing to you, you had caught him once or twice in the fresher running his hands over his head as he examined his reflection. Boba’s scars never bothered you and it was more important to you to have him alive over him having hair on his head. You told him how much you loved him, in both words and actions. You told him when you touched him and kissed him, when you cried out his name as you rode him, the feeling of his fingers digging into your skin pulled you closer to your release. 

“I don’t want her to want for anything,” Boba answered, kissing the top of your head.

You smiled, wrapping your arms around his thickening waist. “We don’t want for anything,” you said, “None of us do.”

You tilted your head to rest your chin on his chest to look up at him. “Your buir’s legacy lives on,” you added with a smile.

Boba smiled before pulling you to his lips and kissed you, the only praise in the galaxy you ever sought. 

You knew Dinui would wake at dawn, that she would toddle out of her little bed and come into your room, her squeals of delight awaking both her mother and father as she pounced on the bed between the two of you. You knew Boba would laugh and pull her close, and you would watch the tender moment between father and daughter as they continued their morning tradition of touching their foreheads together. 

Boba would pick her up and hold her close, her tiny arms wrapping around his neck. For a man who spent so much of his life running, hunting, and chasing, Boba adapted to being a father with surprising ease. Dinui lived up to her name, she was a gift to her buir, a reminder of the love of a father he lost too young and a new life laid ahead for him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr:  
> escapedthesarlacc.tumblr.com


End file.
